vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Qrr Qrr289152
thumb|300px Como descubrí Vocaloid Viendo videos al azar en Youtube encontre a Miku en cantando Po Pi Po en Project Diva y investigue,al principio no sabia que era Vocaloid no entendia muy bien que era,pero ahora lo se y me gusta bastante. Mis compositores preferidos son Natsu-P,Samfree y''' '''Circus-P Amigos No estan ordenados xD *Usuario:Any-m3: Any! una de mis mejores amigas en el chat que le gusta el chocolate Me haces reír bastante ewe xD *Usuario:Fiore-P:Me hace disfrazarme de Kuroha (yaoming) xD siempre me apuntas con una pistola! eso es amistad xD *Usuario:Miku-P :Miku! y.y mi mejor amiga en el chat y.y y no quiero que vallas mas al rincon (miradafija) xD *Usuario:Naoki-Chan52:Naoki ella tiene la personalidad "caguai" con foto "caguai" y habla "caguai" xD Gran amiga y excelente persona ewe. *Usuario:Facufan1:Facu! nos reímos tanto que terminamos siendo amigos hasta en Facebook (yaoming) xD *Usuario:Naomi-Misora:Naomi la mejor troll que conozco(En HDA xD) *-* muy graciosa y me caes super dupis (?). *Usuario:RayLinkaito:Ray! me haces reír bastante y tus versión masculinas de Cul,IA etc pls xD *Usuario:Bonnie MacFarlane:Nos conocimos gracias a Luka en Fan Labor (?) Nunca debí haberte dicho que me aparecían pen*s en los emoticones (yaoming) xD Una gran amiga mas. *Usuario:Axerhi:Nos vemos de vez en cuando,pero es gran amigo n.n el descubrió que yo soy Matu! (raisins) xD *Usuario:Sin creatividad para un nombre:Te gusta Zola,eres genial,super gracioso y todo un princeso xD *Karaste mak:Me dijiste que eras hombre ya...te cambiaste la foto un dia y lo olvide completamente y pense que eras mujer LOL,pero no te llamas como yo y me caes super caguai (happy) *Akhemi:Pos ella me gano en la lucha de nokias xD Tu quieres con Any y Naomi ewe y creo que me esta contagiando "Sindrome de ignorancia Akhemi" xD *Usuario:Space93:Me insultaste el primer día (yaoming),pero sabia que no funcionaria xD *Usuario:Sailorlove145:Sailor tu me protegiste de que me casaran xD Muchas gracias *-* *Usuario:Mitzuo32:Otro amigo hombre! (yey)mas te vale que cada vez que diga "Tsun Tsun" respondas (miradafija) xD *Usuario:Nacha-P:Estricta pero amigable xD very nice to meet you.Quiere que la deje con sus fails (claaaro) xD *Usuario:Carosaurio-Gao:Graciosa,toda una fangirl me imagino siempre los gritos fangirls xDD y en este momento maldigo mi memoria de corto plazo (happy) *Usuario:MikiNeko~:Una de la mas locas que me hace reír musho x'D *Usuario:Mayamay:Maya ewe me enseñaste a usar Vocaloid xD Me encanta lo que haces con el MMD y Vocaloid *-* *Usuario:GumiMegpoid29:Una de las mas tímidas y de la mas buenas personas en el chat *Usuario:MarCeliiiNe:En el momento de bromear lo haces muy bien y muy sensible tambien xD Vocaloids que me gustan (No están en orden) *ZOLA PROJECT *MAYU *MAIKA *SeeU Tumblr mosy4onHdV1s6tto0o1 500.jpg|[[Zola Project MAYU.jpg|MAYU Megurine-luka-3726457078.png|Megurine Luka Kagamine Rin/Len.png|Rin/Len Kagamine Tumblr mri58pnaHa1szcbv6o1 1280.png|Hatsune Miku SeeU- Run.png|SeeU Gumi-Megpoid-gumi-vocaloids-32504258-1280-960.jpg|Megpoid Tumblr mubratgKKg1s6tto0o1 1280.jpg|IA Vocaloid3_yuzuki_yukari_by_catdolljin-d4l5d18.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari Kokone_ilustra.jpg|Kokone Tumblr msyp4vBPLG1qlwgfco1 500.png|MAIKA Tumblr mqqiscBHHO1s86wnpo1 500.jpg|Gackpoid Merlii.jpg]|Merli VOCALOID+KAITO+KAITO.png|KAITO Miki Miki Romantic Night.jpg|SF-A2 Miki Piko's feelings.jpg|Utatane Piko Vocaloid Bruno y Clara Imagen Oficial.JPG|Bruno & Clara Tumblr mqqhycGmWQ1s86wnpo1 500.jpg|Aoki Lapis Galaco.png|Galaco ONA_torso.png|Ona Meruri3.png|Merli Yohioloid reference by sartika3091-d6lu8cg.jpg|YOHIOloid Project575-1.jpg|Masaoka Azuki y Kobayashi Matcha Iroha_boxart.jpg|Nekomura Iroha Lily_-_Chloe.jpg|Lily C0007865_520f6fceb9131.jpg|Avanna Big.Al.full.974487.jpg|Big Al Oliver.png|Oliver ]] *Megurine Luka *Rin/Len Kagamine *Hatsune Miku *Megpoid *IA *Yuzuki Yukari *Kokone *Gackpoid *KAITO *SF-A2 Miki *Utatane Piko *Bruno & Clara *Aoki Lapis *Galaco *Ona *Merli *YOHIOloid *Masaoka Azuki y Kobayashi Matcha *Nekomura Iroha *Lily *Avanna *Big Al *Oliver Canciones y Covers que me gustan (No están en orden) *Ancient Lovethumb|398px *Libérate *Happy Synthesizer *Matryoshka *Okochama Sensou *ODDS & ENDS *Miku Miku ni shite ageru *Piko Piko ☆ Legend Of The Night *IA IA ★ Night of Desire *Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night *Only Time (Demo Avanna) *Recovery *Crazy Desires *BORDERLESS *Gurú *Viva Happy *Romeo & Cinderella *Just Be Friends *MAIKA - Carry On-Vocaloid (Cover) *Zola Miku ★ Eccentric Future Night *Tsukema Tsukeru *Nostalogic *Brave Love, TIGA *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder *Run *IA IA ★ Night of Desire *Candy Candy (Gumi) *Megu Megu ★ Fire Endless Night *En tu mirar *I'll Quit Singing (Clara) *Otra Vez me has sacado a bailar *Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~ *Imitation Black *Lovelessxxx *Luka Luka ★ Night Fever *Shineba ii no ni *Triple Baka *PONPONPON *Po Pi Po *Ievan Polkka *Chloe *Meltdown *Think the Future *Fantasia *Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night (Tambien me gusta el cover de Rin y Len de esta cancion) *Tako Luka ☆ Maguro Fever *Tell Your World *Viu-la (Ona) *CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA (Cover ZOLA Project) *El fantasma de la opera (Cover Miku & Gackpoid) *Galaxias *Go Google It *Electric Angel (Cover Rin & Len) *I Only Speak Konglish *I=Fantasy *I=Nightmare *Hide And Seek *NeapolitaN *Kocchi muite baby *Kodoku no bannin *Believe (Cover YOHIOloid) *-ERROR(WIL Cover) *Reboot (ZOLA PROJECT) *Jougen no Tsuki (WIL cover) *Mystery of the missing diamond. *Moves Like Jagger (YOHIOloid Cover) *The Fox (YOHIOloid,KAITO & Leon *Rolling Girl *Puzzle (WIL cover) *Dancing ☆ Samurai *Outer Science *Crazy Desires *Magnet *Miku Miku ☆ Summer Night Fantasy *Lily Lily ★ Burning Night *Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night *World's End Dancehall *FREELY TOMORROW También me puedes encontrar en: * Fusion Fall Wiki * DevientART --Matu Lazo289152 (discusión) 03:28 5 ene 2014 (UTC) Imagenes Vocaloid Guys.png 994208 10151816435624155 455362943 n.jpg Categoría:Usuario Categoría:Usuario de Argentina